Time Ticks On
by CariShadows
Summary: A Continuation of Season 1. Victor has not given up, and even more drama, romance, mystery and friendship seem to cling to the Anubis Household. Nothing is over. Lemons and Lemonades in future chapters. Lots of pairings.
1. When Will it End? Introduction

**A revise/start over of a fanfiction I started a long time ago.**

I do not own House of Anubis

Leave comments and suggestions for side plots and pairings.  
>I'll take everything into consideration~<p>

So here is the intro. Not long, but hey, it is just an introduction after all

* * *

><p><span>Victor's Office. Prom Night.<span>

"How could this have happened..." Victor sat with his face smoldered by his hands. Memories trickled into his mind of the days when he was a boy. A slight silver went up his spine as he remembed is father beating him with such force, and having to wake up the next to a cute little girl named Sarah with bruises covering his face. She could never love this boy. Or at least that is what he thought. After a few times he finally gave into his father, and in an effort to keep him happy he promised that he would find the treasure of anubis house. Even after his untimely death. So he searched. He searched and and did everything he could think of to find this cup of imortality. Loosing his beloved Sarah as he did so. Of course, he had lost her long before this time. Victor wasn't always such a man set on immortality, he once had a dream. A dream as a child to leave the dreadful house of Anubis, but as that dream slowly faded away past fields and oceans, so did the Victor Sarah had once called her friend.

Now she was dead. His hopes of every becoming immortal were dead. Soon he would be dead, just like everyone before him. "NO!" Victor shouted pounding his fist against his desk. His eyes still shut as he kept his face agaist one of his palms. "No...I can't let this happen. I won't let you down father..." As he whispered the very last part, his memory flashed back once again to a boy scared of his fathers mighty fists flying towards him and landing with a crack that rung through his ears. Even as his father was minutes away from dying, he had managed to drag out a few words too his sons ears. "You are worthless, you have failed me. You are not my son, not in life, not in death." After all Victor gave up for this man, he had still failed to make him happy. Yet even after he died, he was determinded. Just as a little boy would be, he wanted to make this man-however horrible he was-proud of him.

"I won't let you down father" Victor whispered against his hands repeatedly, and here in his hands, though no one would be able to see, was a face wrapped in a sort of pain that was inflicted a long time ago, and could never quite be healed.

Next Morning. Nina and Amber's Room.

"Amber..Amber...Amber wake UP!"Nina shouted as she attempted to shake her friend out of her sleeping state. Her hair stood out at all ends, and she still wore the dress that she wore the night before to prom. Clearly wrinkled from the short hours of sleep she had managed to get after the big night.

"Just five more minutes Trudy, five more..." Amber managed to mutter as before she fell back into dream land, no doubt filled with endless shelves of shoes upon shoes and a whole ballroom that held just handbags. In Amber's mind, this was far more important than anything her roommate had to tell her.

"Come on Amber! We're late for school!" Nina shouted once again, this time in Amber's ear. Sending her straight up in her bed, her ears faintly ringing.

"Oh Nina, you couldn't let me sleep for just a few more minutes? I was having such a pleasent dream." the blonde girl pouted before you drew the sheets off herself and stretched her arms above her head. Opening her sleepy eyes she saw her friend to the side of her in a total mess. "Gosh Nina, I know you and Fabian are going out now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to impress him at all anymore..." Amber said in her usual ditsy voice. Nina just rolled her eyes and threw Amber a dress that she had pulled out of her closet.

"Come on, we should hurry up and change, everyones already gone off to school already" Nina said with a sigh and proceeded to get herself ready. School had to be the last thing on her mind at the moment. Prom night had been the thing she was now thinking of. The cup, the kiss...and everything else was really a blurr after that. What HAD happened anyways? She hardly even remembered getting back last night. Then there was Fabian. There was the brilliant kiss that took her breath away from just thinking about it. Amber's voice whispered in her thoughts, 'now that you and Fabian are going out' Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now...? "Of course not" she accidently said out loud. Afterall, a dance and kiss doesn't actually officially make you a couple, so Nina wasn't really sure what to think.

"Of course not what?" Amber said as she placed her signature black bow in her brushed straight hair.

"Nothing!" Nina said quickly, gathering her up her school books in her bookbag. "Are you ready? Lets go, because Victor gets the call that we're missing class" Nina said, not wanting to be alone in a house with a yelling Victor. There was something about him though...this American really couldn't place. Last night, if she had not been mistaken, he looked genuenly worried for Alfie's life down in the cellar.

"Of FINE" Amber said sliping on her new designer flats. "Its not like we're best friends or anything and shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other." With that she opened the door of the room and walked out, Nina right behind her rolling her eyes.

Time ticks on for the Anubis gang, and even though the cup was safe and all seemed to be over Nina had to sickening feeling in her stomach that things had just begun. This became even more apparent as both Nina and Amber made their way across the hall to see Victor through his window, staring blankly at them both without moving or saying a word. Something more was going on, and as Nina slowly made her way down the stairs, she wished that she could have just one more night of care free fun.


	2. Questions Arise and Regrets Uncovered

Please excuse I typos I have in both this chapter and the previous.  
>I regret to admit I am a very lazy editor.<p>

Anyways here is the next chapter. I intend for this series to be rather long  
>So don't think that everything (including couples) are forever set in stone.<br>Plus I still have many more characters and plot/Victor stuff in that I need to get into in the following chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave any comments you'd like. Good, bad, ideas, ect.  
>I'm always up for some healthy criticism~<p>

* * *

><p><span>School. Afternoon.<span>

Amber hadn't noticed Victor staring out his office window whilst they made their way downstairs. Like Nina her mind was else where. Not in a super mall, David Beckham, or even online dress shopping, but somewhere Amber's mind rarely visited, a place where she actually thought seriously about things. Sure Amber has a very cute and clueless exterior, but she too had those moments where she was lost in her thoughts.

There was a difference of what Nina and Amber were thinking though. Or really, it all comes down to what they remembered of the night before. Amber tried to block it out by the time they had reached their English classroom but as soon as she saw him, her face went red and she took the seat farthest away from this boy who she was shamed to look at. Her prom date's best friend. How could she? All Amber felt was regret, but within that every time she remembered last night her hard would skip and tiny leap of joy.

"Amber, Nina, finally decided to grace us with your presence have you?" Ms. Andrews said, not looking up from the papers she was grading until both Nina and Amber were in their seats.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Andrews, we just had a long night with Prom and everything." Nina stuttered, she didn't have a very good excuse. On top of that she guessed Ms. Andrews didn't have the best night either considering the whole cup incident that she no doubt spent hours and hours awake and restless for.

"No excuse. The rest of your classmates were here right on time. One more tardy and I'll be forced to give you both detentions. Now you know what is to be done, get to work, both of you."

Amber opened to the page specified on the board and started reading. Or what looked like reading at least. Really she was just scanning the pages with her eyes and looking at the pictures if there were any. "Wait...Amber Millington is actually reading? What a eventful day this is!" She heard a familiar voice loudly from across the room. _Jerome_ she thought and her faced flushed once again. It was rather out of the ordinary, usually Amber would just twist her hair or stand her book up in front of her so she could text without the teacher seeing.

"Quiet Jerome, before you to get a step closer to a weekend detention." Ms. Andrews snapped.

Jerome just gave a crooked smile and looked over at Amber. She felt his eyes on her, hot and unyielding and she was forced to push her hair from the back of her ears out to cover her raging red face. _What is he DOING_The girl thought. Jerome was sitting right next to Alfie, so why would he even risk looking at her? There was the slight chance that he didn't remember last night like Nina, but she hardly thought so. Amber caught her saving grace when the bell rang through the school. With a sigh she gathered her things and scurried out of the classroom before anyone even had a chance to.

"Amber, are you all right? You're acting a bit...strange" She heard Mara say as she stopped at her locker to see if Amber was alright. Mara and Amber hardly talked as much as they used to before the whole Mick incident, but she felt they were slowly starting to become friends again. Besides Amber and Alfie were together now weren't they? Amber seemed happy enough last night, so she figured they would end up being a thing. Of course there was something Mara didn't know, and Amber hoped no body else did either. Hopefully everyone was having too much fun to even notice Amber's absence from the prom for those few minutes she was gone.

"Yeah, of course. You know me, I like to get out of there as fast as I can." Amber said truthfully. She didn't like classes and really just enjoyed school for the fact that she got to hang out with friends and scope out hot guys.

"Well...alright then. So, you and Alfie, huh?" Mara said with a little enthusiastic smile and hop. No one really thought this couple would ever happen but were proven wrong last night, when it actually happened.

Amber felt herself tense for a moment just hearing his name. She felt terrible about what happened with Jerome, and just wished she could forget about it. "Oh...um...I know I hardly thought it would EVER happen but you know, he is so funny isn't he?" Amber said her voice a little higher at first but she managed to pull her normal personality in for the rest. She hoped Mara wouldn't noticed, but by the smile Mara still kept on her face she doubted she did.

That is when Alfie snuck up behind Amber, making her let out a squeal and jump. "ALFIE! Don't ever do that again, you scared me!" She said genuinely startled. Amber was one who got scared awfully easily, which she didn't really understand on account for that she had seen much more scarier things in her time in the Sibuna sub.

"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself. You call to me like… like...meatballs call to spaghetti." Alfie said and turned to stand beside Amber.

"That was...beautiful Alife." Mara said sarcastically seeing that it was her time to leave. "Anyways, I'm going to go find Mick. See you later Amber."

Alfie gave Amber a quick peck on the cheek when she left. Amber blushed a little pink at it, he was really very sweet, though Amber didn't think she deserved it. "I've got to go too, me and Jerome are planning this huge prank and I've got to go raid the cafeteria for mayonnaise, sporks and dish water. See you later babe!" He said and was off down the hall.

Amber smiled slightly and walked outside to get some fresh air. Usually the students weren't allowed outside when school was in session but Amber just liked to come out here sometimes to compare her beauty to that of the garden's flowers. Of course, today it was for a different reason. "Ugh, if I get ANY more stressed out about this I'll be getting wrinkles and I _can't_get wrinkles, I just can't." Amber said to herself as she took a seat on one of the steps. No one else was out her except for her, so she had the whole place to herself.

That is at least before she heard the doors open and someone walk out. Thinking it was a teacher she jumped out and turned around, her hair blowing in a wisp after her. "I'm sorry I was just-" but she cut herself off when she saw who it was. _Jerome._

_..._

Nina was almost to her next class before she spotted Fabian a little ways away talking to Mick. A second later he left with Mara and Fabian just stood alone by his locker, gathering his things for the next class. Nina contemplated whether to go over to him and decided that now would be as good a time as any and walked over to him, her school books held tight to her chest.

Fabian caught site of her and by the look in his eyes Nina could tell he was nervous. But why? "Hey Fabian, I was just thinking, about last night..." Nina started to say, completely ready to ask him what the kiss meant and if they were actually going out now but instead for a response she got something she really didn't suspect.

"I'm sorry Nina, I got carried away last night, I took advantage of you and I'm so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." Fabian blurted out leaving Nina a little wide-eyed.

_What _**_happened _**_last night? _She thought, her mind completely blank of everything after the king and queen dance and their kiss. But did the night really end there?


End file.
